<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the land that we'd carved for a home by helpgirl (cottoncandyacey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634673">the land that we'd carved for a home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/helpgirl'>helpgirl (cottoncandyacey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft YouTubers (RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Minecraft IRL, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/helpgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>// inconsistent updates.<br/>// all characters are based on the personas and characters portrayed during the dream smp.<br/>// title from "ode to l'manburg" by beetlebug</p><p>What happens when a 6'5 musician, a deep voiced enby, a seemingly faceless adventurer, a colorblind and flower-loving idiot, an arsonist, and a heavily accented goofball decide to leave their homes, meet each other, and then decide to find a place and live together as a group?</p><p>Guess you'll have to find out, won't you?</p><p>// fix it dream smp fic! now with less trauma, more family dynamics, and the community house staying in use, because there's too much trauma right now. let them be happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the land that we'd carved for a home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This is 100% a work of fiction. I am portraying these people as the "characters" they created in the DSMP. I am not trying to offend or make any content creators uncomfortable. Do not send this to them, for their AND MY comfort. If I do something that violates a content creator's boundaries, let me know so I can fix it!!</p><p>//</p><p>it all started on a day like any other . . .</p><p>//</p><p>No beta, we die like we missed an MLG water in this house.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you tried to catch that salmon with your bare hands! There was no way you could have managed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, okay, I thought it was cornered! I thought I had it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur y-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Sapnap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Listen, okay? I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! Come here!” Heads looked over to the one of the tallest of their group, waving them over enthusiastically. Everyone walked over, the rustling of foliage and crunching of leaves not a bother to any of them. They stood in a line while the one who called to them pointed ahead of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that lake! That could work really well! The trees around give us a good source of wood, plus we have the river behind us that could be a good supply of running water. And since we have these water supplies, we have running water to wash things in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the people shot him an adoring look, another an amused one, while a calm, deeper voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I totally agree. That’s a good spot. But where would we set up our base, or whatever you’d like to call it?” A few moments of silence, before a heavily accented voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret’s right, there’s not really any flat land around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless we make some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” The confused voice came from the only boy in the group with black hair, shooting his friend a bewildered look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have so much wood around us. We can easily make a platform in the lake that can serve as our house. Look how big that lake is, it’ll easily hold a large building for us to use. Plus we can make four doors - one on each side - and make bridges leading out to the edges of the lake so we can go in any direction and we don’t have to walk around the house every time.” Dream pointed out, drawing lines in the air, the black haired boy watching him, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad idea…” The tallest one in their group shifted forward, curly brown hair brushed out of his face by his hand. “We could use that shore, there, to set up a spot for the night while we start building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pointing to some flat-looking land to their left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any objections?” Dream asked, glancing to each side, looking at the faces of his friends. Nobody seemed to have any, other than the girl of their group, who looked concerned. “Minx?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t we have to worry about being attacked? It’s not long until night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gave a little laugh. “If you’re worried, you can always sleep in the trees. It’s more comfortable than it sounds. But we can light up the area and take turns on night watch, so we don’t get surprised. It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Minx nodded and offered a weak little smile. Dream nudged the tallest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Wilbur. You’ve already mapped out a way to get there, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced at Dream, brown eyes twinkling with amusement and excitement and warmth. “Of course I have!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he led the way, humming a familiar tune.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading the start of this fic that is going to turn into a dumpsterfire!</p><p>I really appreciate it. I welcome all kinds of feedback, even if it's just incoherent keysmashing lmao</p><p>Suggestions are very very welcome and encouraged!! I have some ideas already, but if you have anything you want to see let me know, and I'll take it into consideration!</p><p>Tumblr // running-mazes </p><p>Take care !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>